


one heart too few

by menami



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menami/pseuds/menami
Summary: The Doctor copes with being only a mere copy of their self.





	one heart too few

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmickaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickaiju/gifts).



A long time ago,

Which by their old standards

Would not seem nearly as long,

But since the incident

(Since the beginning of it all, really)

Time seemed to drag

Time that was suddenly so limited

Yet seemed so long

 

But yes, a long time ago,

They traveled time and space.

( _ The Doctor  _ traveled time and space.)

They were

(The Doctor is)

Unlimited, unhindered,

And everlasting.

 

But ever since that time

So long ago

(How long really, they couldn’t say.

One could call it a lifetime.)

They’ve been stuck.

 

Stuck, yes.

Longer words could not say it better.

For in all of it’s complications,

It was really so simple.

They are stuck.

Stuck in a body, where 

Every time they speak

They hear the voice of a friend they miss dearly.

(Another person they ruined the life of.

They often wonder what happened to her.

It could not be good.)

 

In a house all too big for some

And much too small for them

They felt the singular heart beat.

(ba-bump, ba-bump)

They drew up a bath.

The water poured out cold,

Numbing, almost.

They slipped in,

Their trappings grew heavy

And their skin a pale blue.

(ba, bump.

ba, bump)

 

She’d come in that night, so worried.

Their heart sped up so much it almost sounded right.

(ba-bump-ba-bump)

It was just so warm,

They tried to explain.

And when they shut down that night,

She tried to care for them,

A worry on her mind that they could no longer read.

 

It had been a long, long time

Since they felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> find me on tumblr @doctormarz


End file.
